Rileigh
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: She looked at me, her green eyes unnerving. “Because Maximum Ride is your grandmother. She’s my mother.” New story. OC. OCxOC. Rated T. R
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Umm...well...I know that I shouldn't be posting a brand spanking new story when I haven't been updating my other ones. But, I PROMISE, that I will update ALL of my other ones TODAY! Yay! Okaaaaay, so I'm only posting this once:_

**_DISCLAIMER: I, xmoonlightxwingsx, DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE._**

_There ya go! See ya at the bottom! :]_

* * *

I unlocked the apartment door and walked in. I hung the keys up on the hook, shrugged off my jacket, and looked up. I saw two people on the couch, talking intently, looking up upon my arrival.

"Rileigh! So nice of you to join us!" the woman called, her light green eyes twinkling.

I scowled. "Gee, _Mom_, I feel so special. You leave us for six years, and then come back like nothing has happened. I'm _sooo _glad to see you!" I exclaimed, sarcasm laying thick in my tone.

"Rileigh," dad said warningly.

"Rileigh, I understand that you don't like me—"

I cut her off. "Don't like you? It's more like _hate_," I growled.

"But," she resumed, "I left for you and your brother's protection."

"Our _protection?_ The only thing you did was hurt Lex and I."

"Rile, come sit," dad said, gesturing to the seat beside him. I crossed my arms and set my jaw.

"Why should I?"

"Rileigh Emerson!" dad shouted. I inched toward the couch, careful not to go by my mom. I sat down rigidly, staring at the wall above her head.

"Rileigh, I need you to listen and listen carefully." She waited for acknowledgement, but continued anyway. "Lex is dead." Those three words made me snap my head toward her and stare at her, shocked.

"Lex can't be dead. He told me that he wasn't going anywhere last night. He promised!" I cried, trying to keep any tears from welling up. "You're lying!" I tried desperately.

She looked sadly at me. "I'm afraid not. I called Lex last night to warn him that they were coming. Once they found me, they tracked down my family. It's only a matter of hours before they come for you, Rileigh. They found Lex coming home from work. You're in—"

"NO!" I yelled, leaping up from the couch and heading towards my room. She grabbed my arm with a shockingly strong grip.

"Listen to me, Rileigh. You're in heaps of danger. I held them off for eighteen years. That's why we were always moving, always changing our names. Every time they had a lead on me, I made us move."

"You're insane," I whispered, trying to convince myself.

"I'm not. There's a whole different world out there that you don't even know about. A whole different world that I've been hiding you from for the past sixteen years."

"And Lex was part of this world, wasn't he?"

She nodded, letting go of my arm. "What am I? What is this world?"

"You are 2% cougar and 2% avian."

"Show them to her, Dylan," dad said calmly. As she rolled her shoulders back, fifteen foot wings exposed themselves, touching wall to wall in our living room.

"Oh. My. God," I breathed. They were pure white, with light green and white primary feathers. She furled them back up, and then showed the cougar. Her green eyes became cat like, her fingernails and canines elongated. It made you want to shrink back into the wall.

"This is what you are," she said when she was back to normal. "This world is genetically enhanced. Maximum Ride thought she saved the world from the whitecoats. She didn't. In fact, Maximum Ride and her Flock were murdered by _something_ sixteen years ago. And now they're after us."

"But _why_?"

She looked at me, her green eyes unnerving. "Because Maximum Ride is your grandmother. She's my mother."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! Okay, I'll post the other chapter to this when I have five reviews. I already have it written, so REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU DIDN'T, STILL REVIEW! The green button is very lonely. :[_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay. Since I love you guys too much, I'll give you another chapter. And, well, it's fun to write. Hope you enjoy! _

_AGAIN: THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT I AM DOING THIS._

**_DISCLAIMER: I, xmoonlightxwingsx, DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE._**

**_CLAIMER: I, xmoonlightxwingsx, OWN ALL OF MY OWN OCs._**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_She looked at me, her green eyes unnerving. "Because Maximum Ride is your grandmother. She's my mother." _

"I'm related to an almost world hero? Coolio."

Mom looked at Dad, her eyes huge. He just shrugged. "She's taking it better than Lex did, Dylan."

She just shook her head. "It's not that, Aaron. I think we found her." He stared wide-eyed at mom, then grabbed her arm and led her into his bedroom. I snuck by the door, listening to their muffled voices.

"Dylan! She's only sixteen! She can't be it! Maybe it was Lex," dad tried.

"Aaron, Lex is _dead. _I think I would know if she was it. If she wasn't, then why am I here?" mom countered.

He sighed. "I just don't want my daughter to get killed."

"Our daughter," she corrected. "I just have that gut feeling, Aaron. We need to get her to the safe house _immediately. _I have a bad feeling right now. I fear that they're almost here."

"Dyl—"

"I need to get Rileigh there, now, Aaron. Start the car. The directions are in the car. I'll meet you there." The door flew open.

"Rileigh. We need to take the fire escape to the car to get to the safe house, as you know from eavesdropping. Go," he directed me. I opened up the window and stepped out onto the stairs.

"Dad," I whispered. He turned his head to me and motioned for me to go. "I'm not leaving without you," I told him stubbornly. Suddenly, he was pushing me down the fire escape steps frantically.

"They're here, Rileigh. Be as quiet as possible," he whispered.

"But what about the ladder? How are we gonna get down, Dad?"

"You jump."

"But—"

"Trust me, Rile."He winked. As we neared the end of the steps, he stopped and gave me a big hug.

"I love you, Rileigh," he murmured.

"I love you too, Dad. What's going o—" He dashed up the stairs, stopping the big, burly men in their tracks. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I realized that they were here to kill me.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me," he said calmly. To me, he yelled, "JUMP!"

"This shall be easy, Blackthorn," one of them said stiffly.

"Rile!" someone called. I whipped my head around to see mom with the Bentley. "Jump!" I looked back at dad and the men. One was slowly pulling out a revolver.

"If you go to him, you'll die," mom said. So what did I do? I jumped. Hey, I didn't want to get killed on the fire escape. I just opened the door when I heard a muffled gunshot. I looked up, and saw them now staring at the body.

"DAD!" I screamed, causing them to whip their head toward me.

"Rileigh! Get in the fucking car!" mom yelled at me. I leaped into the seat, and she was driving before I even shut the door.

.=*=.=*=.=*=.

"I'm sorry about your dad," mom said sadly. I just stared out to the barren landscape.

"When did Lex die?" I asked stiffly, trying to suppress tears.

"At midnight."

"Where are we going?"

"Crescent City."

"Oh. Who's going to be there?"

"Some kids around your age."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything when we get introductions out of the way. Try and sleep. We still have ten more hours."

.=*=.=*=.=*=.

"Rileigh?"

"Yes?"

"We're here." I climbed out of the car and stretched my cramped muscles. I saw a light go on in the window of the safe house. When I reached the door, it flew open, revealing six kids sitting on the couches.

"Do _you _know why we're here?" a guy-he looks like the oldest-with blond hair and dark green eyes asked.

"Nope," I responded, popping it on the 'p'.

"But I do," mom said behind me. "Rileigh, this is Aiden," she said, pointing to a twelve year old with brown hair and brown eyes. "Jake." He looked about my age with brown hair that was cut kinda emo-ishly and grayish eyes. "Keegan." A cute little girl with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Rowan." A girl that has piercing blue eyes and curly hair. "Minka." The girl had brown hair and light blue eyes.

"And I'm Jace," the guy who talked to me earlier piped up before mom could. "Who's the girl that knows our names?"

"Her name is Dylan. She's my mom. Unfortunately."

"What are we here for, Ms. Dylan?" Keegan asked in her cute little girl voice.

"Well, you all are very special people," mom started.

"No shit! We all have wings sprouting out of our backs and some other stuff in our blood that makes us 'special'," Jace told her, aggravated.

"Can you please just tell us so that we all can go home?" Rowan asked quietly.

"You aren't going home. Not now, not ever," I told them. I ran a hand through my hair, which only made my sudden headache worse.

"Excuse me?" Jace said.

"Yeah. I hope that you guys don't have any plans tomorrow, or the next, because you aren't going home. You can't."

"And why can't we?"

"Plain and simple. You'll get killed," I said, which caused intakes of breath and some sobs.

"But I have finals tomorrow!" Rowan complained.

"And I have a soccer game!" Jake said.

"Mommy and Daddy are really worried. I want to go home!" Keegan cried.

"You guys, how do you know that she isn't lying?!" Jace asked them. I glowered at him.

"Because I just saw my own father get murdered in front of my eyes by men in black suits. They had guns. They meant business," I explained, suppressing some more tears.

"I'm so sorry, Rileigh," Rowan said.

"I have to be here. I don't have anywhere else."

"My place got blown up," mom said from behind me. "Now, before we have a fight, I would like to tell you why you all are here. You guys are here because you're special. You have abilities that regular humans don't. You have heightened senses, unbelievable survival skills. The Institute wants to get rid of you all because you have some relation to The Flock in some sort. Do all of you have single parents?" she asked them.

Everyone raised their hands except Jace, Aiden, and Keegan.

"My mom died in a car crash recently," Minka said sadly.

"My dad died in a mugging four years ago. That's when I found out about my 'specialness'," Rowan told us.

"My dad died at a robbery ten years ago," Jake said.

"Jace?" mom asked.

"Both of my parents died in a fire. I live alone."

"Our parents are still alive," Keegan said.

"But, we were adopted. Our real mom and dad are stone-cold dead. Have been for a while now," Aiden contributed.

"The reason why they are dead is because of their relation to The Flock. They were their children. How many of you have two different DNA, such as cougar and avian?" Everyone raised their hands. "Chance is that your parents are either one human and one mutant, or two mutants."

"My dad's name was Igneous. We called him Iggy. My mom was Chelsea. Ring any bells?" Rowan asked mom.

"Iggy was part of the Flock. Chelsea wasn't. Chance is that she was kidnapped by the Institute, and you became 2% avian and something else. Rileigh's grandmother is Maximum Ride, and her grandfather is Fang. Max was kidnapped when she was pregnant with me, and they injected some cougar into me. Max and Fang were killed a long time ago.

"Rileigh is 2% cougar and 2% avian. So was Lex, her older brother, but he was murdered two nights ago."

"Our mom's name was Angel. Our dad was Ryan. We only have wings. But Kee is really special," Aiden said to mom.

"Angel was part of the flock. You guys don't look anything like her, but you have her personality. Especially Keegan."

"I can move stuff with my mind," Keegan said proudly.

"I can heal people. The night my dad died, or murdered, I felt really weird. When I woke up the next day, I had wings coming out of my back," Rowan said.

"But, when one of our parents died, why did we have all of these weird things?" Jake asked.

"Because they developed the power to cloak your genetically-enhanced side. They wanted you to have the normal life that they never had. But when they died, the cloak was disabled and your enhanced side took over."

"Oh."

"Why are we here?" Jace asked, getting to the point.

"Maximum Ride tried to save the world. She failed. I believe that one of you here have the power to either destroy or save the world," mom explained.

"And how do you find out who has it?" Jake asked.

"That person will know. The mind is a powerful thing." I looked up at everyone, seeing fear.

"You guys, it isn't that bad. If our family could live with this 'specialness', then we can. So are you in?" I asked them, putting out my hand.

"I'm in," Rowan said, putting her hand over mine.

"Me too," Keegan said, running up, standing on her tiptoes to reach out hands.

"Sounds fun," Jake said, coming over to us.

"This better be good," Minka muttered.

"I'd do anything to get out of school," Aiden said cheerfully, following suit.

"Jace?" I asked, looking over to his slouched form.

"It's better than living out on the streets," he mumbled, putting his hand at the top.

I grinned. "Good. Now let's all head to bed and we'll decide stuff even more when we all wake up."

* * *

_All done! This was 7 pages in word. A lot longer than usual. Check out my profile--I have pictures of my OCs, of what I think that they look like, on my flickr link. I also have the house up._

_R&R?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! I have another chapter! :] Let's see....I've started high school, so my updates are gonna only be on the weekend. Uh...I'll be posting another chapter of _So Far Away _soon. Maybe this weekend....Anywhoo, enjoy this chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER! I'm too lazy to write it. Look in the previous chapters. _

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_I grinned. "Okay. Now let's all get some sleep and we'll decide more in the morning."_

Seven weeks later.

_Blah. Blahblahblahblah. _I stared at nothing, thinking those words over and over and over again. There was nothing to do except train. Training is good to take out your anger on, but it gets really boring. And it gets annoying. Jace is _always _in there, claiming to 'take out his unwanted feelings.' I asked him once, and he got really defensive.

_Blahblahblahblahblahblah. Blah. _

Jace woke me up with a blow horn the other day. Lemme tell ya, not a fun way to wake up. Anger flared briefly throughout my system, but quickly disappeared. Memories flashed through my mind like a photobook.

_7 years old. _

"_Can I have some ice cream, Daddy?" I asked in my sweet little girl voice. His eyes danced in the sunlight. _

"_Sure sweetheart. What do you want?" he asked me, leading me to a street vendor in New York. This was our current pit stop for life. _

"_Chocolate chip!" I cried, grinning ear to ear. Right when he was ordering it, a voice rang out from the crowd. _

"_RUN, RILEIGH!" a woman's voice that sounded strangely familiar called. I turned, only to see men in black suits threading through the crowd. Dad yanked my arm, and then we were running. _

_13 years old._

"_Bye, Dad!" I called as I rushed out the door, heading to my first day of high school. _

"_Bye, sweetheart! Have a good day!" he yelled after me. The school jitters coursed through me as I headed toward PHS. Even though we moved a lot, I loved it. Moving gave you a clean slate. No one knows you. It's awesome._

_15 years old._

"_Dad! Why can't I?" I cried angrily. His face showed shock. I had never been this angry at him. _

"_Because I said no, Rileigh. Why isn't that good enough?" he asked me._

"'_Cause it's the biggest party of the _century_, Dad! Everyone who'll be anyone will be there!" I argued. _

"_I said no."_

"_That's not fair, Aaron!" I cried, trying to make him budge by using his real name. He looked furious. It scared me. _

"_Reileigh Emerson! You'll stay here tonight and if I catch you trying to sneak out of this damn house, you will be sorry, dammit!" he told me sternly._

_Tears welled up. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him, slamming my bedroom door. Things fell apart when mom left. I hated her._

_Seven weeks ago._

"_If you want her, you'll have to go through me," he said calmly. To me, he yelled, "JUMP!"_

"_This shall be easy, Blackthorn," one of them said stiffly._

"_Rile!" someone called. I whipped my head around to see mom with the Bentley. "Jump!" I looked back at dad and the men. One was slowly pulling out a revolver._

"_If you go to him, you'll die," mom said. So what did I do? I jumped. Hey, I didn't want to get killed on the fire escape. I just opened the door when I heard a muffled gunshot. I looked up, and saw them now staring at the body._

"_DAD!" I screamed, causing them to whip their head toward me._

"_Get in the fucking car, Rileigh!" mom yelled. _

Tears threatened to spill over when the memories came to a close. But not because I was sad. I stormed out of my room, slamming my door behind me.

"JACE!" I screamed through the house.

"Yes?" he asked, coming out of the living room.

"You, me, and the training room. _Now,_" I growled. I was itching to hit _something. _He happened to be the closest bastard there was. I saw the smallest spark of fear in his eyes. I stormed into the training room, getting ready for a fight.

_Jace POV_

I was practicing my new power-teleporting-when I heard a door slam _very _hard.

"JACE!" Rileigh screamed. _What did I do now? _I walked out to the hallway. Her vivid green eyes were dark and stormy, her jaw was clenched. She was _really _mad about something.

"Yes?" I asked, putting on my lazy mask, even though I was slightly afraid. Rile was a freaking force of nature when she was mad. She was really scary.

"You, me, and the training room. _Now," _she growled. _Great. So now I become the punching bag that she beats the shit out of. Just great. _I followed her into the training room, silently begging for mercy.

_Rileigh POV_

I wrapped my hands in a bandage-like thing that cushions my punches.

"Bring it," I told him, getting into my stance.

_Fifteen minutes…_

The wind was knocked out of me as Jace tackled me to the ground. I stared into his green eyes, his warm breath tickling my face. His eyes had strange flecks of gold in them, sparkling in the dim light. My heart stopped, then picked up ten fold. My breathing sped up—and not because he was sitting on top of me.

His lips were then on mine, so warm and gentle. The butterflies in my stomach took off and soared, making my heart go into my throat. I twisted my hands into his blond hair, pulling him towards me even more. _Oh sweet baby Jesus…This is _so _heaven. _

I breathed in his sweet scent, and then I was too far gone. I pushed him away roughly, leaving him stunned and confused. His hair was tousled from where I had my hands in his hair, making him look even cuter. Oh. My. God. I did_ not _just think that.

"Rileigh?" he said, coming out more of a question. I was torn between leaping into his arms and smothering him with kisses and yelling at him for making a move on me.

I blinked. "I-I have to go," I said quickly, running out the door. I entered my room, slamming the door behind me, flopping down onto my bed, more confused than ever.

* * *

_Okay. That's chapter three. Overview of the past seven weeks:_

_1. Rileigh is leader_

_2. Jace is more annoying than ever_

_3. They are _so _much like Max and Fang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEK!_

_Love you all! Not literally, but you know what I mean. OH! If you're a twilight freak, like me, check out my new story, _Belonging!

_R&R?_


	4. HIATUS!

**Hello, people who review my stories! **

**I am **_**super **_**sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been super busy. Yes, that's no excuse, but, I've joined a lot of clubs since I've been in high school, and I'm in an AP class. So, due to my lack of time, I am putting all of my stories on a temporary hiatus. And, I've been obsessed with Fiction Press. **

**So, I am taking a break on Fan Fiction, and will be focusing on my Fiction Press account for a while. Look me up under the same username that I use here.**

**When I get back, and when inspiration strikes, I will complete my stories one at a time, so just be patient. And, I might just write all of the chapters before I get back, so you guys won't be waiting so long. **

**So, farewell, for now. And a **_**MEGA **_**thanks to all of my fans and reviewers! :D **

**~xmoonlightxwingsx**

P.S First up on my list to complete is So Far Away!


End file.
